1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to computer security systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing safe web browsing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and progression of the Internet, people spend a significant amount of time accessing various websites on the Internet. People access various websites to communicate with others (e.g., through instant messages (IM), social networking and emails), conduct research (e.g., through educational websites, digital libraries and expert discussion forums), perform business related activities and the like. However, growth of the Internet has brought a proliferation of attacks by various malicious agents that use the Internet connectivity (e.g., viruses, Trojan horses, worms, spywares, phishing agents and/or the like) to harm user computing device(s) or compromise confidential user information. Typically, such agents attack the user computer, without the user's consent and/or knowledge, as an executable program, as an email attachment, as malicious Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) code on a web page, among other modes.
Conventionally, various anti-virus or security software packages are installed on a user's computing device to protect the device from illicit attacks. However, such software packages need to be configured appropriately, according to the usage, from time to time. Furthermore, such software packages routinely require updating for latest virus definitions (e.g., which may be required when a new strain of virus is detected). The configuration and updating of such software packages is usually cumbersome and/or complicated for an average user.
According to certain other approaches, Internet security is also provided through firewall solutions. However, such firewall solutions primarily block an entire website and associated domain name(s) that are deemed inappropriate or malicious. Configuration and updating of such firewall solutions are cumbersome and complicated, and, in most cases require substantial investment and/or maintenance cost for operations. Typically, firewall installation requires the assistance of an information technology specialist. Further, users have minimal flexibility in accessing a website that may be safe to browse, but has been blocked by a firewall solution. Accordingly, firewall solutions and the like are considered well suited mostly for enterprises that may be willing to provide appropriate support and maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing safe web browsing.